Ying and Yang
by TabithaMcGonagall
Summary: Post war. Draco's life is turned upside down. Returning to Hogwarts feels lonelier than ever until he begins to talk to Hermione. It turns out they are more alike than he ever thought possible. Dramione...
1. Chapter 1

We never went back to Malfoy Manor. The dark Lord may have been defeated but there were still those who may pursue us if they knew of our betrayal. An acquaintance of Fathers went to the Manor and transported all of our personal possessions to a loft apartment over the River Thames. The apartment was a world away from what we were used to but Father said it would be a fresh start for us, there was modern furniture so much natural light it was almost dazzling. Mother bought an office on the third floor to pursue her dream of a career in wizards psychology. She would be helping everyone to get over the trauma of the war at very reasonable rates and already had clients on a waiting list. Father drank veritusirum before the Ministry. Post war was a time of repentance and the newly formed Ministry allowed Father a clean plate. He was put to work as head of the cleanup of the muggle world and was promised he would later work for the Minister for Magic once again. I had options. I was offered a position on a twelve month course to become an Auror, set up to replace the fallen as quickly as possible. To everyone one's surprise I received a letter from the Ministry offering me a very well paid apprenticeship and promised job within the department for reversal of dark magic. I also received a letter from Professor McGonagall with an offer to return to Hogwarts. I had no real desire to become an Auror. Fighting other wizards after the war just didn't appeal, what if they sent me to capture or kill someone I knew? I couldn't do it, that much was certain. I had never loved being at school, though I did feel I could benefit from finishing my last year though it could be a little awkward after everything. My instinct was to take the job at the Ministry. Especially because I had learnt a lot of dark magic but knew nothing about how to stop or reverse any of it. Both Mother and Father wanted me to finish school before starting work. I wrote to the Ministry to ask if the job offer would be available from next Summer so that I could finish school first. Mother was particularly ecstatic when they wrote back to say I could start next Summer. I sent the owl back to the Ministry with a letter of acceptance and agreeing to a start date of August 1st. I then sent Fathers owl with a letter to Professor McGonagall accepting her offer to finish my final year of school.

That is how I came to be stood in Knockturn Alley with Mother on a sunny day at the end of August. Every single shop which was open here before the war had now been shut down. The ministry had given large grants out over the start of summer to Wizards and Witches looking to set up their own businesses who presented positive ideas which the Misinistry thought would benefit the community. I had read a detailed report about it a few days previously in the Daily Prophet, which was now run by the same man who owns the Quibbler. It was refreshing to have such honest reports. There were furniture shops and food shops in the reopened alley, restaurants and gift outlets, muggle technology shops and even a public library run by the Ministry. I didn't need any new books for school but I did need longer robes.

"Mother, I need robes. Should we try the new shop, Terrific Tailors?" I asked looking at the shop sign.  
>"Draco, you go sort robes and come find me in the dress shop next door when you're finished." She held out a bag which I took from her. "There should be fifty galleons, get yourself some clothes for everyday wear as well as school robes darling." She put a hand to my shoulder before heading to the dress shop.<p>

Inside Terrific Tailors I stood gawping. Millicent Bullstrode sat at the counter with a sewing machine stitching away furiously beside her.  
>"Milly." She looked up.<br>"Oh hi Draco! Did you come for some robes?" She said cheerfully. "Are you going back to school?" She asked curiously and instantly blushed red.  
>"Yes, I'm here for school robes and some everyday muggle clothes which it seems you sell here as well." I said looking over at the racks of jeans. "Are you not going back to school?" I looked puzzled.<br>"Oh no, I applied for a shop grant. School just wasn't for me." She walked to the school section and pulled out robes in two different lengths. A tape measure flew over to me and began measuring my shoulder to wrist. "I live over the shop and work in the shop. I have a mortgage which I pay back based upon how much I make each month. It's a perfect arrangement so far." The tape measure moved to my back.

"It sounds like your set. I'm happy for you. Do you know anyone else from our year who is going back to school?" She thrust a robe at me to try on.  
>"No, as far as I know at least. Definitely none of the girls from out house. Have you not asked Goyle?" The robe fitted perfectly.<br>"Since the war he hasn't replied to a single owl. I think with Crabbe gone he must be really upset." I passed her the robe and she folded it and placed it beside another one on the counter.  
>"I'm sorry to hear. Well just think, if no one else returns you should get a dorm to yourself. Although, it depends where they house you, there's never been 8th years before." She placed seven shirts and four Slytherin jumpers on the counter with the robes.<br>"It will be a little odd going back I think." She placed four pairs of black trousers next to the jumpers.

"Do you need shoes as well? I have value dress shoes which I guarantee will fall apart after six months or I have Italian leather beauties which will last year after year. Are your feet still growing?" I frowned.

"I need shoes, I'll take the Italian." I bent to take my shoes off, as soon as I stood back up the tape measure wrapped around and under my foot. I shook it off and put my shoes back on.  
>"Size eleven, two pairs?" She bent to rummage through boxes.<br>"One will suffice. I like the look of those muggle shoes." She added the shoe box to the counter.  
>"So are you going to study the same classes when you go back?" She walked over to the muggle shoes. "These ones?" She pointed.<br>"Yes, those ones. I assume I'm studying the same, McGonagall just sent me a letter to take the train on September first and included the ticket. Oh, she recommended that I bring a pet too." I sighed.  
>"How odd." She looked to me. "These are called vans. They're super comfy, what colour did you want?" She waited while I looked them over again.<p>

"The blue ones? I also like the grey and black." I paused. "What are the other Slytherin girls doing?" I asked. She pulled out two boxes and took them over to the counter.  
>"Pansy has a job as an apprentice at St Mungos and the twins both got apprenticeships' at a law firm. They get to represent muggles in disputes with Wizards. Didn't you get a job offer?" She went to the muggle clothes and pulled out a few different pairs of jeans. She paused to think before placing all but one of them back.<br>"Two offers actually. One at the Ministry. They agreed I can start next Summer after school is finished." I nodded to the black jeans she held up, they looked just right.  
>"Thats awesome, I don't know of anyone from our year who got offered a job working for the Ministry." She pointed to a rack of t-shirts and jackets. "These should all fit you, just pick out any you want." I set to rummaging. There was a group of plain, a group of quidditch themed and a bunch of band merchandise. I picked out mostly the band t-shirts and a bunch of plain as well as three jackets. I thought about how cold Hogwarts could get and picked out two more.<p>

"Do you have pyjamas too?" She added some to the pile without showing them to me. She methodically folded and placed the clothes into card bags with her logo on the front. "Do you know where I can get a new wand? Seems everywhere I used to go is shut." I wondered.  
>"Six shops down from here, theres a lady opened a wand shop. I've heard she's no nonsense and very good at matching people to wands." The prices appeared on the counter in front of her. I was worried I wouldn't have enough money. "Comes to 52 galleons but you get friends and family discount, 47 galleons please." She smiled and me and I pulled the galleons out of the bag Mother gave to me. I sighed in relief that I didn't have the embarrassment of having to go get more money.<br>"It was nice to see you Milly. When I'm next in the area I'll be sure to come back in." She blushed a little but I pretended not to notice.  
>"See you soon Draco." I took my piles of bags and turned to leave. The door opened quickly.<p>

"I told you Ginny, the new Nimbus is so much better than the Firebolt. It'd be like buying a broken cauldron instead of a new one if you went for the Firebolt." Hermione Granger and the Weasley girl bustled into the shop. They looked up to me and scowled. I scowled back and walked around them to leave the shop. I'm sure Granger and her cronies helped me out a little in the battle at Hogwarts, so I wouldn't be rude but that didn't mean I was about to start being nice.

I went to find Mother. Ladened with bags we went to the wand shop where she bought me a new wand and polishing kit. It didn't look dissimilar to my old wand which was now in the possession of Potter. The length and wood type was the same as the original one but instead of unicorn hair this one had thestral hair. It made for unusual, powerful and expensive wands but Mother insisted that the price was fine. We moved along to the new pet store. It seemed to have the oddest arrangement of creatures. In the centre of the shop there was a large fenced off pen with a sign above it. It read:  
>'Animals which might grow up to be big and scary are magically kept at the age of 4 months old in size. All animals have been approved to be pets of students at Hogwarts if the student is aged 15+. Ask for assistance and we will find the perfect animal for you.'<p>

I looked into the pen. Tigers, lions, leopards, wolves, dragons, everything that would grow up to make a terrible pet. "Mother, don't you think Father would love a lion as a pet? The white lion would be perfect for him." It walked over to the fence where I stood. I reached over and petted its head.  
>"I think it would be good for you as a pet Draco." She replied.<br>"Mother, I can't take a white lion to school as a pet, that would be crazy." I frowned.  
>"Hogwarts have approved these animals as excellent companions for students Draco. You're right too, your Father would love a lion, it'd make him feel powerful. If you decided you couldn't handle a lion at school, we could keep it at home." Despite my hesitation, to own a lion cub would be awesome. I petted it some more.<br>"So can we get it?" I asked.  
>"Of course Draco. While you were busy petting away like a mesmerised child, the sales assistant had been setting up a pet carrier and supplies. I even paid for her already, her name is Maali." I grinned to myself while the shop assistant put Maali into the carrier. She was about the same size as a regular domestic cat, all white with sparkling blue eyes.<p>

We decided to floo back to the apartment to drop off our bags and settle in Maali. As an adjustment period she would live in my room for the first few days at least. Mother decided to stay at home whilst I went back to Diagon Alley to get the rest of my school supplies.  
>"Draco, there's an owl for you." Mother said. I went out to the balcony which wrapped the full way around the apartment and snatched the letter from the tawny owl, impatient to finish my supply shopping. It read:<p>

Dear Mr D Malfoy,

We have three students returning for an eighth year at Hogwarts. Each student (returning and not) has had an academic assessment by the teaching staff and the education department at the Ministry of Magic. I am pleased to inform you that you have achieved five outstanding grades in Defense against the dark arts, Potions, Care of magical creatures, History of magic and Astronomy at NEWT level.

As you made me aware that you will be pursuing a job in dark magic at the Ministry when you have completed your eighth year, I recommend that you return despite your awarded grades. Transfiguration has a key role in the dark arts and your assessed grade was barely satisfactory. Your grade for Charms was also lower than hoped. On your return and at your agreement you will be studying Transfiguration, Charms and a new class, Curse Breaking.

In addition to this I would like you to become a Professor for second year Defense against the dark arts. This will be probationary for the first month before being assessed. I will discuss this further with you on your return to school. If you consider accepting, please purchase and read the beginning of the following three books:

Defense against the dark arts: Level 2  
>A beginners practical guide to fighting the dark arts<br>Dark Arts: A history  
>As well as 'A guide to Curse breaking' for your new class.<p>

Kind regards

Professor McGonagall

I sent the owl away and went back inside, passing the letter to Mother.  
>"Well done Draco, on the five outstanding NEWTS." She beamed.<br>"It feels like cheating, getting grades when I never took the exams." I sighed. Despite being spoilt by my parents, I had always preferred to earn something rather than be given it.  
>"Everyone has been given the same privilege Draco, there are still classes for you to take. If you try hard you could leave with eight outstandings, that would be wonderful for your career prospects." She read to the end of the letter. "Teaching sounds good, the Professor must have a lot of faith in you Draco, are you going to give it a try?" I looked at the floor. Teaching was never something that crossed my mind. I'm too impatient and patronising as well as violent and emotional. Even having a psychologist as a Mother hasn't improved any of that. And yet, McGonagall had faith in me.<br>"I'll try, I don't promise it will go well though." I looked at her peering gaze. Always trying to scrutinize. She took a purse from her bag.  
>"Sixty galleons. To buy your books and stationary and whatever else you need." I frowned at her before I grabbed the money. It seemed a lot. I pitched a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and leapt into it unphased. I enjoyed travelling by floo, it gave me an adrenaline rush like being on a rollercoaster.<p>

I came out in Diagon Alley and walked to the stationary shop. I selected many rolls of good quality parchment and four sleek quills with black feathers. I added pots of ink and thought to add a red pot especially designed for marking papers. If I had to teach I wanted the ink to match. At the back of the store were glass cases which ensconced an array of elaborately beautiful quills. I picked out a peacock feather quill with real diamonds around the base. On sale at half price for ten galleons, It would be the perfect gift for Mother as her birthday was the day after leaving for Hogwarts. I moved on to the book store and went to the back for the dark arts and curse breaking books.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so glad you're going back to Hogwarts too! I mean, Ron's working in another country so we can hardly get upset and jealous about that. It's going to be so much fun the two of us back together in a dorm!" I turned at the loud horrible squawks which could only have come from Lavender Brown. She was trying to cling onto Grangers arm while Granger tried to get out of her grasp. Quite comical really.  
>"Sure Lavender, it'll be great." Granger tried to sound upbeat as the little Weasley girl tried to pry them apart. I turned back to the books making a pile in my arms of the ones I was required to buy and added a few extra which would help with my classes.<br>"And we'll get to take classes with the seventh years, I could even sit next to Ginny! Wouldn't that be great Ginny?" I looked around to see her reaction. Weasley looked furious as Brown grabbed her arm too.  
>"Would you just PISS OFF Lanvender?!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Browns face. She burst into tears and ran out of the shop. Mowing over several people who stood in her path.<br>"Thanks Gin but I have to live with her!" Weasley still looked mad as a troll, her ginger hair was flowing backward in the draft from the air conditioning, she looked like a tiger. Granger looked a little scared. "Come on. Let's get our books and get back to the Burrow. Mrs Weasley will want help cooking supper I'm sure." The two girls hurried past me to grab books and back without so much as noticing me.

Once i purchased my books I flooed back to the apartment to see how much furniture a white lion cub could destroy in the hour and a half I was gone.

This was set to be an interesting year.

**A/N - let me know if it's worth writing more!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood outside Kings Cross Station with Mother. There was hustle and bustle all around us, screaming children and commuters barging past anyone in their way. I took a sleek black box out of my coat pocket and passed it to Mother. She looked at me curiously before opening it to reveal the peacock quill. Her face lit up and tears prickled her eyes.  
>"Happy Birthday Mum." She pulled me into a hug. More awkward for the fact I was a few inches taller than her. Her blonde hair shone in the morning sun.<br>"Thank you Draco. Now you have a good time at school and remember to write to me." I grabbed my trunk and kept a strong grip on the pet carrier sat atop it. Maali sat content within, happily playing with a plastic spring. It turned out that when I returned from shopping last week my furniture was fully intact. She did however very quickly teach me to put my clothes away. A sock had been ripped to shreds. In body she was four months and in mind she was only a few weeks older and would eventually grow out of the kitten like need to chew everything. Despite this, she seemed very calm and content to be petted and to play with cat toys.

I waved goodbye to Mother and made my way to platforms nine and ten. I easily slid unnoticed thought to platform 9 3/4. The Hogwarts express was in pride of place, smoke billowing up from the chimney spout. Parents and students rushed around crying and hugging. I pushed through with my trunk to get it into the hold and kept a firm hold on the carrier before rushing onto the train. I needed to find a seat. The Slytherin carriage was full, my spot from sixth year now taken by a group of seventh years. A girl looked up at me with surprise on her face.  
>"Draco. Are you retaking seventh year?" I cocked an eyebrow. Who was this girl? She had cropped black hair and almost black eyes as well. "Are you okay Draco?" How was it that I didn't know any Slytherins in the year below me? Or any of the years come to think of it? Not a single one of them.<br>"Sort of." I replied. Not waiting for another barrage of questions I headed back down the train.

I walked down the carriage of compartments hoping to find an empty one. I was having rotten luck and could hear a commotion ahead.  
>"Where am I supposed to sit if I can't sit with you Hermione? It's not like there's anyone else I know on this damn train!" I heard a muffled reply as Brown burst out into the corridor. "You only want to hang out with Ginny because your dating.." Her voice stammered with crying. ".. Her brother!" She ran into the next carriage and out of view.<p>

I checked more compartments. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryfindors and empty. Yes. I quickly went into the compartment ahead of the one which the commotion had come from and locked the door behind me. I let Maali out of her carrier and she settled to sleep next to me on the bench seat. I took out my wand from its holder in my sleeve and cast a diluminating spell on the compartment light.

I jolted awake to a rap on the door. Two eyes stared in from the bottom of the glass pane, a mass of black curls above them. Begrudgingly I got up to open the door to reveal a scared looking first year.  
>"Can I sit with you? I've been up and down the train and everywhere is full. The.. the trolley lady says I can't sit in the corridor because I'm in her way." He dejectedly looked down.<br>"Why can't you sit with the other first years? I'm sure I saw some at the end of the carriage." I sighed. A peaceful journey was all I wanted.  
>"They all say I'm a squib because I don't have a wand. My Mum couldn't afford one as well as everything else." He entered the compartment and closed the door behind him. I decided not to object. How on earth could this kid not have a wand? "She's a muggle you see, Dad's a wizard but he's in Azkaban. She didn't realise I needed a wand until she'd already spent as much money as she could spare on all the rest of the stuff I needed for school." He sat down opposite me close to tears. "I shouldn't have come, should I?" I watched as he curled up on the bench. Maali jumped up to him and settled to sleep by his stomach while the boy quietly cried himself to sleep. A lot of ideas raced through my mind. As pathetic as he looked and as much as I wanted him to man up, I had to find some way to help him. When Father and Aunt Bella were in Azkaban Mother struggled financially as well as emotionally but at least I still had friends.<p>

I got up quickly and left the compartment. Keeping an eye to make sure no one else went in, I rapt on the door to the compartment next to mine. The door flew open. Amongst a gaggle of seventh year Gryffindors sat Granger.  
>"What on earth do you want Malfoy?" The Weasley girl spoke up. She looked offended as if my presence physically pained her.<br>"Granger. Can I talk with you out here?" She looked up in surprise. So much surprise that she actually got up and joined me in the corridor.  
>"What is it Malfoy?" She looked around as if to not want to be seen talking to me.<br>"You're compassionate right?" I didn't even know that word was in my vocabulary until it came tumbling out of my mouth. I was starting to feel the need to man up myself.  
>"Is your pet dying or something? I'm not a priest you know." She snapped and began to turn back to the compartment.<br>"Wait Granger." I put my hand out to stop her. "There's a first year boy in my compartment. He has no wand. His Mother couldn't afford one." I admitted. She seemed to mull it over.  
>"That's horrible. A first year with no wand." She shook her head as if the concept astounded her.<br>"I need to help. I don't know what to do. Is there a Professor on the train?" She looked contemplatative.  
>"Are you willing to buy him a wand? Can you afford?" She looked at me with a curious gaze.<br>"Of course I can." I looked offended before noticing her mocking gaze. "I'm willing." I backed up a little to check the boy was still soundly asleep in the carriage. Grangers look turned serious.  
>"If the last year has taught me anything, It's that you have to take matters into your own hands. The first evening at Hogwarts is when you make friends to last a life time. If he has no wand, no one will want to be his friend." She said, deep in thought. How on earth was I supposed to get the boy a wand while we were on a train? As if realising what I was thinking she said. "You apparate."<p>

I landed in Diagon Alley with Luke clinging to my arm for dear life. Apparating from a moving vehicle was harder than it had sounded. Granger had agreed to take Maali to the castle if we were not back before the train arrived at Hogwarts.  
>"Are you in one piece?" I asked Luke. He looked shocked that my question was serious. I had decided not to tell him about splinching and cause undue worry. The apparating had somehow made his hair even more curly. I headed towards Knockturn Alley, making sure that Luke stayed ahead of me so I wouldn't lose him in the crowds. It seemed awfully busy considering that most of the wizarding population should have been at work or on the way to school. "Luke. In here." We turned into Madame Sorcerers wand shop. The same place I had got mine only last week.<p>

I was surprised to see Blaise sat at a desk behind the counter with implements laid around him. He looked to focused in the task at hand that I felt reluctant to disturb him.  
>"Blaise?" I stepped forward to the counter, pushing Luke along with me. Blaise looked over to me, his handsome features stealing my breath.<br>"Draco! What are you doing here? Madame Sorcerer told me you got a new wand last week." He looked curiously at Luke. Although I was sure that all he could see from his vantage point was a mass of brown curls.  
>"Making a little detour on the way to my eighth year. This kid Luke turned up with no wand. Think you can help us out?" Blaise came over to the counter and Luke backed up looking scared.<br>"No problem. I think I have just the thing." He rustled under the counter through boxes of wands. I glanced around the shop. Ornate shelves of wands reached up to the ceiling while boxes of wand cleaning equipment were arranged on a stand in the corner opposite the desk.

"So, how did you end up working here?" I asked curiously.  
>"I wanted to study wand lore. It seemed daft going back to Hogwarts when I knew what I wanted to do. I got an apprenticeship here. Its hard work and I have to do a lot of studying to keep up with the pace of things but it's great. Madame Sorcerer said that when I make my first full wand she'll give me a pay rise. How awesome is that?" His smile was almost contagious as he passed a small wand over to Luke. Luke held it as if it was a venomous snake about to strike. I put my hand on his shoulder for reassurance, much like my mother did with me when I got my first wand.<br>"Thats great Zambini. It seems that everyone is really getting where they want to be." I watched Luke bring the wand in a little closer to him.  
>"Okay Luke. I want you to stand on the cross on the floor and aim the wand to the target painted on the wall." Luke nervously moved to the red cross. "Now don't be worried that the shop might blow up because I promise I'd fix it if you did. Like thrust his arm out, his confidence raising. A stream of light hit the centre of the target making it glow at the edges.<p>

"Blaise. That was impressive." I looked at my old friend in awe. His smile never left his face.  
>"Madame Sorcerer says I have a gift. When I've learnt everything about wand lore I could get a grant to open a shop of my own. I'm hoping the Ministry will give me one to open a shop in Hogsmeade. It would be great for when students break their wands." He took the small wand from Luke. "Okay, this wand is six inches, made from a supple oak with a core of owl feather. It's an unusual combination and a very unusual length. However, its elements are relatively cheap so I can give it to you for eight galleons." I nodded. "Anything else?" I thought hard.<br>"A polishing kit." Thinking a little harder I added. "A wrist harness too. Less chance of it breaking."  
>"Good plan. Luke, how about a nice simple black?" Lukes curiosity spiked and he looked into the top of the counter at the various harnesses.<br>"I like the black, yeah." He looked at me. "Are you sure this is okay?" He looked both overwhelmingly sad and happy at the same time.  
>"Sure it is." I gave Blaise the money after he strapped the wand and harness onto Lukes arm.<br>"I'll owl the kit to the castle. One less thing to lose during apparition. See you soon hopefully Draco. You too Luke." He passed me a receipt and we left the shop into the busy Alley.

"Come on Luke. We need to get back to the train before the first years get on the boats."I looked at my watch. We'd need to apparate straight to Hogsmeade. Looking up again I couldn't see Luke anywhere. Panic stuck my stomach. Where would an eleven year old boy run to? The quidditch shop? The joke shop? The sweet shop? No. He has no money, there'd be no point. It struck me. The pet shop. I glanced to Terrific Tailors. Despite my promise, a catch up with Milly would have to wait for another time. I dashed back down the Alley to the shop I got Maali from. From the doorway I could see Luke holding and petting an owl which had been in the window. He looked serene and content. Owl wand, owl petting, this kid must sure like owls.  
>"What are you doing Luke? We've got to get to school or you'll miss the sorting!" I snapped. He looked sad as the owl jumped back on the perch in the window. "Come on." I pushed him out the door and around a corner.<br>"But.. But.. " He stammered.  
>"Jump on my back and hold on tight." He did as I said. I turned on the spot and thought of the Three Broomsticks.<p>

We landed around the corner of the Three Broomsticks which I had hoped would be deserted. Luke jumped down from my back.  
>"Are you alright Luke? In one piece?" I asked genuinely unsure. Apparating with another person was definitely a little nerve wracking.<br>"Sure. You know there's some tall scary lady rushing over to us?" I turned around. As Luke announced, Professor McGonagall was striding over to us with a confused but stern look on her face.  
>"Don't say a word Luke. Let me handle this." I moved in front of him.<br>"Handle what exactly Mr Malfoy? What is this?" I grimaced. I missed Professor Snape. If he were here I would be completely off the hook. I looked for an excuse to escape. I quickly moved to the side.  
>"Sorry Head Mistress. I can't chat right now. I need to get this lost first year to the boats before they leave." Luke grinned at McGonagall.<br>"Very well Mr Malfoy. Do use haste." I pushed Luke along ahead of me."Mr Malfoy?" I turned. "My office, seven pm." Just the welcome I needed, a lecture from McGonagall.

I walked faster and soon reached the station. The first years were all sat in the boats on the other side of the station. Hagrid stood in the centre of the station as older students hurried from the train to get seats on the carts for the ride up to the castle.  
>"Oaf." I yelled above the chattering. Hagrid looked over to me before seeing Luke standing nervously beside me.<br>"I knew I'der missed one. Luke, says 'ere." He motioned at the small boy with big hair to come over to him.  
>"Yes Sir." Luke piped up.<br>"Yer in my boat with these others." He motioned behind him to a boat with a big group of first years and a seat right in the middle left for Luke. Luke smiled at me and ran off to the boat ahead of Hagrid. I looked around to see if I could see Granger but had no luck. The last carriage pulled by thestrals was full of giggling Hufflepuff fourth years, I climbed up and sat at the back. I very almost decided to walk but it would mean missing the sorting. After our brief acquaintance, I really wanted to see which house Luke would end up it. I really hoped it would be Slytherin. But he didn't come across as brave or smart, dedicated or loyal. Just a mixed up little kid.

In the Great Hall I found a seat at the very back of the Slytherin table. Everyone in front of me moved further forward and began talking amongst themselves as if I was diseased. I guess everyone knew I had been a death eater. Stupid itchy tattoo didn't even go away when the Dark Lord was killed. I watched as a new Professor lead a long stream of first years into the Hall. I could see Lukes mass of curls right the way at the front of the line. The Professor introduced himself as Professor Chang, New head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration. He called each first year forward until only Luke was left. I added up. Ten Slytherins, ten Ravenclaws, ten Hufflepuffs, nine Gryffindors. It was inevitable. I didn't want to watch.  
>"Zader, L. Take a seat on the stool please." I could see him nervously perch on the end of the stool as Chang placed the grubby old sorting hat on his head.<br>"GRYFFINDOR." The sorting hat yelled. I slumped on the bench. I couldn't believe I went to all that trouble for a Gryffindor. I could see Luke running to sit with a group of first year gremlins. At least he wasn't my responsibility anymore. Ungrateful kid didn't even thank me for helping him out. I sulked to myself as Chang took his seat and McGonagall took her place at the podium.

"I first would like to introduce other new members of staff. Professor Niquel has joined us this year to bring a new academic class of Curse Breaking to our school." Niquel stood and gave a wave. She was very slim and had fine long black hair pulled up tightly into a bun on top of her head. "I'm happy to welcome Defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Zion." A man of medium build with a main of fiery red hair stood up behind the staff table. At such distance he almost looked like a Weasley. "Our returning eighth year students will be both teaching and learning this year. As with many of our older students, they experienced fighting the dark arts personally in the battle of Hogwarts." McGonagall paused as whispers erupted around the great hall. "I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden forest is out of bounds to all unless accompanied by a staff member. Also note that some parts of the castle are still under reconstruction, you may find diversions to your classes so please do allow extra time. I trust I don't need to draw out maps?" She looked out across the hall. "Help will always be given to those at Hogwarts who ask for it. Let the feast begin!" Platters and plates of food appeared on the tables. An impressive display as always shown on the first evening at Hogwarts. It seemed I had a lot of platters to myself as the students ahead took food from further up front. I helped myself, this if nothing else was a good reason to be back.

When the feast was over and the great hall began to empty, I realised I didn't know where to go. No one had told me the password for the Slytherin common room, I wasn't even sure there would be a bed for me in the dormitories. I looked to my watch. Seven thirty five. I was going to be late.

When I finally entered the head mistresses office, Granger and Brown each sat in a chair opposite her desk as far apart from each other as possible.  
>"So nice of you to grace us with your presence Mr Malfoy. Why don't you take a seat so we aren't waiting any longer." With a glance to her stern face I sat quickly in the chair between the two girls, noticing whom I could only assume to be Professor Zion with his flame red hair sat to the side of the desk. "I would like the three of you to meet Professor Zion. He will be head of eighth years for this year and will be taking over as head of Slytherin next year when Professor Slughorn retires once more." She went into her desk draw and pulled something out. She passed each of us a key, similar in appearance to the one I had for the apartment in London. "These keys will give you access to the eighth year common room and your dormitories. It's a little unconventional to use keys in the magical world but it allows for extra security, no spell or password will unlock your door." She looked at our confused faces. "You will soon understand. Follow me."<p>

We each followed McGonagall from her office and down the eagle statue staircase. We followed as she led us down through the castle from the seventh floor, at times taking long diversions when we came across construction signs.  
>"Professor, why in a castle full of witches and wizards, do we have construction sites? Surely all damage is reparable?" I questioned as she turned to look at me.<br>"I wouldn't worry Malfoy. As punishment for apparating with a first year you will be joining the staff in their efforts to reverse the magic used which is preventing the reconstruction. Detention on Sundays will begin at nine am in the Great Hall." I scowled at being punished. "I commend what you did Malfoy but I cannot condone it." I used great effort to keep my mouth shut. "Things are not always what they appear to be." The mysterious statement from McGonagall unsettled all of us, we hurried faster towards the entrance of the castle. "Due to the repairs still being made in the castle, your new common room isn't actually in the castle." She mused walking through the entrance of the castle and out into the courtyard.

"So we're to freeze to death outside?" I huffed in the cold evening breeze. Maybe I should have taken the job at the ministry or gotten a shop grant like Blaise and Milly. Father wouldn't approve of my working in a shop. After working as a death eater, working in a shop sounded like a holiday.  
>"Don't be ridiculous Malfoy. Look down by the lake." A small log cabin with smoke gently rising from the chimney stood just back behind the tree line overlooking the lake. The dark stained logs extended around the cabin to create a large deck which extended out over the lake at the front. Lit up by the moon and its reflection in the Black Lake, the sight took my breath away.<br>"That looks amazing Professor." Granger piped up.  
>"Wow." Brown quipped.<p>

**A/N -** Sorry I kept Lavender alive. She has a small but integral role and a valid reason for being alive. This can be revealed if people are interested!


	3. Chapter 3

"After this school year this building will continue as staff quarters. Which it technically is currently, including a large living space and self service kitchen area. Apart from the perks which may come with being situated outside of the castle, there are one or two catches which I must mention before we go in. Professor Zion is not only eighth year head and Professor of Defence against the dark arts but has also agreed to live here and will be staying in the men's room with Mr Malfoy." What? I sighed hoping it was as big as she suggested. The cabin looked rather small for four people. "I would like you all to take this as an opportunity to learn as much as possible from the Professor. He agreed to give his designated room in the castle to Professor Niquel as there wasn't enough room for a new staff quarters in the castle. Both men's and women's dormitories here bunk two people so you will have to share and get along. You will also find that teaching classes means you may have students seek you here. The common room will need to be kept tidy and professional at all times. I'll show you inside now." We began the walk around the lake. The cabin sat five hundred yards away from the end of the rebuilt bridge which had been destroyed in the battle at Hogwarts. We passed the area where an army of those faithful to the Dark Lord gathered before surging onto the bridge, many of them running to their deaths. A trail had been formed at the edge of the lake to provide passage without tumbling on reeds and tall grasses. The cabin location seemed idyllic but not necessarily ideal. At least it was secluded, probably the perfect hideaway for staff quarters . I wondered what Mother and Father would think to my new lodgings. I reminded myself to write to them.

We walked in silence the rest of the way. Even when Brown slipped in a patch of mud and Granger walked right past her without helping her up, Zion silently gave Brown his hand and they continued on quietly. I wished I had a warmer coat on, the bitterly cold wind was biting at me. The cold air blowing up my sleeve and over my dark mark made it itch like crazy. We walked around the cabin and climbed the few steps at its rear. The cabin sat high enough over the lake that it was unlikely the water level would reach it even in a stormy winter.

Inside was well decorated in neutral colours, a large sofa sat behind a coffee table facing into the trees behind the lake. Behind the sofa was a light wood dining set with plenty of room for everyone to work around. At the back, the kitchen was a decent size and looked to be well stocked. I wondered if the house elves would replenish the supplies. It all quite reminded me of the apartment at home being so modern and light. A part of me longed to be back home.

As everyone took in our new living space McGonagall interrupted.  
>"I know you all probably want to hurry to unpack but first I'd like to talk with each of you eighth years individually. If I could speak with Mr Malfoy first, I'll call on Mrs Brown when we're done." McGonagall ushered me to sit around the far side of the dining table. Granger and Brown hurried into the girls room to the left while Mr Zion went into the room on the left. McGonagall sat opposite with a serious expression covering her face. "I'll try to be quick Malfoy." She passed a pile of papers over the desk, the size of the pile was pretty ominous. "On top is your timetable, it details both your classes as a student and teacher. You'll be teaching both groups of second year students which equates to two half day classes which will be run on a Tuesday." I felt glad it was just one day per week. She pointed to the timetable. "Your Charms and Transfiguration are on Wednesday and Curse Breaking on Thursday. I would advise that you mark any assignments on Fridays. Leaving marking and class planning until the last minute will not be acceptable." She chastised as she took the top sheet from the pile and placed it to the side. "I've had Professor Zion write up a brief outline for you of what must be covered each week but how you choose to teach is up to you. There is a book under the outline which notes approved teaching practises and gives suggestions." She looked at my puzzled but thoughtful expression. "What is it Malfoy?" She asked.<br>"I don't mean to be rude Professor. What am I supposed to get out of teaching? I've never even considered it as a career." I pushed aside the outline and book. Why should I have to mark papers?  
>"At the end of the year Malfoy, I would like you to tell me what you have gained from teaching. Bearing in mind what these students went through in the last year with the Carrows taking over, I think you're especially well suited to teaching these students that there are good things to come from their education at Hogwarts. Despite the war being ended, many of the students who knew victims from the war were reluctant to return to school. It is of course a place of bad memories for some. You are the best person to prepare these students for their years ahead." She paused to allow the heavy words to settle in. I'd never considered that I could play a substantial role as a teacher. I had assumed that my teaching was a way of McGonagall filling my time so I would have less time to get into bother. "Apart from this Mr Malfoy, you will be paid for your work. Not much as it is only a day of work each week but still money you have earned from doing a good job." I perked up. In all the tasks I had been made to do as a Death Eater I had always been rewarded but never paid.<p>

"Really? I'm getting paid?" I questioned, surprised.  
>"You will not begin being paid until after your probationary period of six weeks. The next document here is for you to sign. To agree that ninety percent of your earnings will go straight to your Gringotts account and the other ten percent will be sent to you here by owl." She pulled out a black quill and ink pot. I took the quill and ran my fingers over the soft feather. Definitely from a raven, they were quite rare but Father had a few at home. I'd taken one when I was nine and enjoyed very much using such a soft quill to write in my journal. Father had been so angry. I shuddered at the memory.<br>"Why do I only get ten percent?" I asked curiously.  
>"I'm sure you'll find that ten percent is more than adequate for your needs here at Hogwarts. I wish for you to be smart with your earnings Malfoy. Ninety percent could be a good deposit on a home of your own when you leave here." She pushed the sheet towards me. I took the quill and signed the parchment.<br>"Fair I suppose." I did want to move out from home and start my own life but I felt reluctant to leave Mother, even coming back to Hogwarts had seemed like too much after the war. We had feared each other dead or worse and it had brought us much closer.

"I also wanted to add that today I received a copy of the notes from your hearing at the ministry which clears you of any charges and states that you are an ex-death eater. Some students might ask you about your experience and it'd up to you how much you tell." I interrupted.  
>"What did the notes say?" I panicked. My hearing really didn't need to be public knowledge.<br>"Very little Mr Malfoy, the Ministry decided that details were irrelevant in your case. Any crimes you may have committed during your time as a Death Eater have been overturned and you're a free man." I sighed a breath of relief. "You had best get unpacking, I suspect you have a busy day of lesson planning and reading ahead of you tomorrow." I took up the pile of papers and made for the men's dormitory.

Our room was spacious and it seemed I got the bed at the back of the room. Maali was fast asleep on the pillow looking content as ever and my trunk sat at the end of the bed. Though the room was modern and neutral like the common room, Zion had already put up posters and a Slytherin banner over by his bed at the front of the room. He got the view, however with the bathroom between our beds and the door to the common room on his side, I got the most privacy.  
>"I hope it's okay I took this side, your cat was already asleep over there with your stuff." Zion sat at his desk which when it was light out, would have the most astounding view over the lake. He looked at home already.<br>"Maali is actually a lion cub, the bed is fine." I said, turning to go unpack.  
>"Hey." I stopped and turned back. "I heard you were a Death Eater. You're not going to like, try to kill me in my sleep are you?" He joked. I smiled.<br>"I doubt it. I never actually killed anything living. Pretty sure I'm cursed to be a good guy or something." I reassured.  
>"I'm glad. I'm pretty sure being a murderer isn't all it's cracked up to be." He smiled in return. He didn't know the half of it.<p>

My half of the room was pretty much a room in its own right. The good sized bed sat in the centre of the room forming a 'U' shaped walkway around the room and meaning I would have to climb over my trunk to get to the other side of the bed. I quickly decided to move the bed and put the pillow Maali was still asleep on onto the floor while I did so. Once the bed was repositioned against the bathroom wall I moved Maali and her pillow back onto the bed. I levitated my trunk up to the head of the bed and propped it open against the wall. At first glance I thought I must have gotten the wrong trunk, the top was filled with books. At least eight books spanned the space, none of which I recognised. I noticed a note.

Draco,  
>I thought these might help you at school.<br>I love you,  
>Mum x<p>

I quickly unpacked the new books as well as the books I had already bought and lined them up against the back of my desk. Most students and even my friends had always thought that magic came easily to me and that I spent most of my time slagging off Gryffindors rather than working. Some aspects of magic did come easily to me but it was sporadic and I couldn't rely on it. Truth be told the only reason I did well in school was from reading after everyone else in the dormitory had fallen asleep. I had to study and do well or face the wrath of Father. I had however come to see the joy of knowledge and wished I had more steady natural talent.

Lost in my own world of unpacking, Zion startled me.  
>"McGonagall's been gone about an hour and the girls haven't stopped arguing since. I need sleep, classes to teach tomorrow and all. Do you think it's safe to tell them to put a stopper on it? I assume you know them better than I do." He stood in the join between our rooms. I couldn't say as though I knew much apart from things I'd learnt to mock them, such as blood lineage and basic interests. I would sure be interesting sharing a common room with two girls who hated me and my family.<br>"I heard them have a bust up on the train. I'll open our door and listen, see if it's safe." He nodded in agreement although seemed to dislike the idea of eavesdropping. What kind of Slytherin was this guy?

"...But Hermione." Brown Cried.  
>"It's all your fault Lavender. I don't know how you can even think I'd want to be near you, never mind be your friend." Granger Stormed. "Ronald is at Durmstrang okay? There, I told you. And I only did it because I know he doesn't want to be with either one of us thanks to you! The only reason you're alive is because you STALKED us into the Chamber of Secrets! Trying to corner Ron on our way out to give him a love potion, in the midst of a war for Merlin's sake! You would think that me knocking you out cold and leaving you for dead in Myrtles bathroom would make you get the idea that I HATE you! You have lost me my best friend and my boyfriend. Yet you still insistently whine that we can be friends. What the heck is WRONG with you?" She shrieked.<p>

"I think we should let this run its course."I whispered to Zion.  
>"What if they kill each other?" He whispered harshly.<br>"Shh.. " I edged further through the doorway to get in better hearing range.

"Now you will go to bed and not bring up Ronald ever again or so help me I will hit you with the Locomotor Mortis Curse and drag you into the Black Lake." Granger yelled. She banged around for a minute as we backed away from our open door to retreat into our room. Granger barged out into the common room, noticing us before we could retreat. She wore pale green and white chequered pyjamas and her face was streaked with tears. "Oh, erm. I'm going to sleep on the sofa. I hope that is okay with the Professor?" She said calmly, carrying a duvet, pillow and her cat.  
>"No problem." Zion piped up. I quickly shut the door.<p>

Tuesday morning brought stormy skies into the Great Hall over breakfast. My stomach twisted in knots as I ate a plate of pancakes and fruit. The idea of teaching was not one I relished. Realising the time, I abandoned breakfast and made for the Denfense against the dark arts classroom. Inside was luckily free of students. My first class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were probably still lost in all of the construction diversions which had led me to taking twenty minutes to get to the room. Zion came down from the office as I reached the desk at the front. He held out a small key.  
>"It's for the bottom draw in the desk. Keep your bag and whatever else in there during class. McGonagall warned me that Hogwarts has its fair share of pranksters and to not leave anything lying around that I don't want transforming into a goblet. Which at second year is hopefully the most they can do." He looked a little terrified. I laughed.<br>"It would be karma. I did it to Professor Lockhart's bag in my second year. He was so amazed that any of us could pull it off that I didn't even get detention. He claimed it was by his brilliance that we were so talented." I smiled at the memory.  
>"Well, stay calm. I'll be in the office should you need me." Zion headed back up the stairs.<br>"Thank you Professor." I replied as the first of the students began to stream in.

The chatter rose as students chose seats but soon settled as I withdrew my wand and pointed it towards the black board. As the words appeared without much effort I was glad to have practised the spell the day before. 'Lumos' was written clearly above 'Expelliarmus'. I took a deep breath.  
>"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I am Professor Malfoy." A hand instantly shot up in the air. "Yes. Your name?"<br>"Archibald, Mark Archibald Sir. Is it true you're a Death Eater?" He asked bravely, egged on by his fellow Ravenclaw friends. I remembered what a brat I was in second year.  
>"Good question Archibald. I'm an ex-Death Eater. That means I know more than most people alive do about the dark arts. But I'm not a Death Eater anymore." I paused to let it sink in. Another hand shot up, a small Hufflepuff girl with long braided hair. "Yes. In the back."<br>"Annie Gallagher sir. I was tortured by a Death Eater. I really don't think you should be allowed anywhere near us." I realised she looked upset and a little scared but was trying to put on a brave face in front of the class.  
>"You make an excellent point there Gallagher. If the Ministry for Magic and the Headmistress of Hogwarts can give me a second chance then I hope you can too. If not, you will see with time that I made a very poor Death Eater. So poor in fact that when ordered to kill a fly, I couldn't." I joked. A few students laughed briefly. "As further reassurance, the second spell I intend to teach you today is a disarming charm which will enable any of you to disable an oncoming attack. It may take a few weeks and lots of practise with the new test dummies but you'll all be pros in no time." I looked to the class as I withdrew my wand and willed the end to glow with yellow light. "First let us begin with Lumos. A charm which will bring light at even the darkest of times. Open your books to page seventeen and take out your wands." I smiled inside as they each followed suit.<p>

**A/N - **Building up to some Hermione/Draco time!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - **Time for an adventure.

A mixture of staff and students gathered around in a half circle. Most of the students were there on detention like I was, with the exception of Granger who seemed to feel that she need to help bring the school back to its old glory. She carried a pile of books under one arm and looked intently at the sight before us. Why anyone would be up so early on a Sunday morning by choice was beyond me. Lazing in bed until ten and laying out on the deck outside our cabin for the rest of the day sounded like a perfect Sunday to me. It certainly would have brightened up my week. My fellow students in my classes were somewhat less friendly than the second years I had taught on Tuesday. I was given wide berth even by the Slytherins. The resounding whispers of 'He's a Death Eater, don't look at him' and 'He's a Death Eater, Don't sit near him', were beginning to get a little old. I had begun to feel very alone. I had thought that Zion would keep me company with sharing a room but he was so busy with teaching and marking and writing that we had barely spoken since the night we moved in.

We stood before a staircase with crater like cracks down the middle. The cracks oozed black liquid in a steady flow. It looked like ink.  
>"Some of the dark magic used in the battle here at Hogwarts has left its mark. Each Sunday from now until all of this magic is purged from the castle will be devoted to finding ways to fix the problem areas. This particular crack is pouring black liquid and causing continuous clean ups that are wasting time which could be better spent reconstructing other areas of the castle. Can anyone with an idea about how to fix this particular area please step forward and present their idea."McGonagall stood tapping her foot impatiently as people began talking amongst themselves.<br>"We could try filling the crack Professor. I know a spell for instant cement." A fifth year girl from Ravenclaw announced.  
>"I'm not so sure about that Miss Firth. I think we need to stop the liquid before filling the cracks." McGonagall retorted.<p>

I really studied the cracks for the first time. The shape of the crack was almost like a snake, alarm bells rang inside my head.  
>"Professor." McGonagall turned to look at me. "I may have an idea. Though it may be a little grotesque." I thought.<br>"Go on Malfoy." She urged. I looked around to make sure there wasn't any students from the first few years, a lot of the things I'd learnt in the past couple of years definitely weren't suitable for a younger audience.  
>"Well, contrary to popular belief, a dark mark isn't a tattoo as such. It's actually a ritualistic series of cuts. A mixture of ink and blood is poured into the cuts and then they are healed. The mark which appears is relevant to the person who's blood is used." I shared.<br>"How is that relevant Malfoy?" She puzzled.  
>"These cracks are reminiscent of the cuts and are easily large enough that a person may have fallen in. I think we can assume the cracks were formed by someone wielding dark magic. Have you tried healing the crack Headmistress?" I asked. McGonagall looked apprehensive. I moved to withdraw my wand.<br>"I'll do it Mr Malfoy." She turned to the crack and thrust forward her wand. "VULNERA SANANTUR." The liquid gradually stopped oozing and the cracks began to close. The liquid crusted the cracks like blood would a healing wound before the stone staircase formed back together. Both staff and students around me looked mesmerised.

"Why isn't there a dark mark on the stairs?" A sixth year boy piped up.  
>"There was no ink. Only blood." I answered quietly. Ink was mixed with the blood to make a dark mark, my own dark mark itched. I was intrigued that my suggestion had worked.<br>"Thank you Malfoy, with this staircase clear students now have no excuse for being late to History of magic classes." McGonagall smiled. A fifth year girl groaned. "Maybe the next piece of dark magic will stump you as much as it has experts." We moved on.

When I arrived with the rest of the group in the darkened corridor my stomach twisted in knots. A circle of runes were drawn on the floor at the far end of the corridor.  
>"McGonagall, you need to get everyone out of here right now!" I yelled. She frowned at me until she realised I was serious.<br>"You heard the boy. Everyone leave. Detention is cancelled for today." Everyone went quickly, a few of the students even jeered at being let out early. Some teachers looked completely perplexed as McGonagall ushered them past me and back to the staircase. "Malfoy, explain yourself." She stood opposite me, a serious frown causing crease lines across her forehead. I gathered my jumbled thoughts and cleared my throat for good measure.

"It's a long story Professor and we don't have much time." She looked impatient, I continued. "It's a trap, very dangerous magic. When I became a Death Eater the summer after my fifth year, I had my picture taken while stood by a door. It seemed crazy, become a Death Eater and get a photo shoot. I was given the picture and told to keep it on my person at all times. In fact, it was so strongly ingrained into me that I still carry the picture." I took the photo from my trouser pocket and showed it to McGonagall. I was stood nervously staring into the camera lens. "I was taught how to create the trap using a circle of runes. Anyone who enters the circle is stuck in there unless they know how to cast the correct runes from the inside to destroy the circle and set anyone trapped inside free. Until released, the people inside are both there and not there at the same time. I was told that if I was mortally wounded I should cast the circle and lay in wait for someone to enter. Time inside the circle goes by much slower, so that anyone else trapped inside would still be alive when the Death Eater was rescued. Within seconds someone would enter the circle and I would have to perform a ritual. Its unimaginable and I don't wish to explain in detail but it is an experimental form of making a Horcrux. Except in this instance the whole soul is transferred into the picture of yourself. The soulless body quickly dies from the mortal injury sustained and the trap quickly fills with unsuspecting victims. Once in the picture you go through the door. I was never told where the door leads, but that it would be to help. Another death eater would then come along to the circle, pass through and cast the runes to destroy it. Laying the trap is a Death Eaters final gesture of loyalty, his death brings a troop of victims to fall under the Dark Lords regime. The Death Eater could live within the photograph indefinitely or ask for it to be set alight and release his soul." McGonagall looked horrified. "Professor, I suspect that with the circle still here and the Dark Lord defeated, there could be people trapped inside. Do you know if anyone has entered into the circle?" Seeing the circle in real life, not just drawn in the book I was taught from brought panic to me. Would I ever have been able to cast the runes myself while mortally wounded?

"The Runes expert, I told him where to look for the circle and he never returned. We searched the castle for him." She said sadly.  
>"I will save him." I surprised myself. I did know the runes to destroy the circle from inside. "It might take a day or two, what with time passing slower inside the circle." I puzzled.<br>"No Malfoy. I can write to the Ministry to send an Auror. You will teach the Auror how to destroy the circle." She said adamantly.  
>"By then the runes expert will most definitely be dead." I retorted.<br>"Malfoy. I can't allow it. That's final." As she spoke I calculated that I was closer to the circle than she was and could run much faster. I had a choice. I was the only person available with a chance at saving this man's life. The only other person I knew who could was Father and he never much cared for the lives of those he didn't know. The irony struck me. How was it that I could willingly risk my life to save a stranger when I had already watched so many die. I left like I was playing with death. I really could die in there, one wrongly cast rune and I'd be trapped forever. There were no second chances with dark magic.  
>I ran and leaped into the circle.<p>

Pain tore through my body like a whirlwind. I could feel blood pouring down my wrist and leg. I wanted nothing more than to keel over and throw up but suddenly the scene before me came into focus. The veil thinned and the circle was much bigger on the inside, twelve feet or more across. Through the veil I could see the corridor I'd been stood in moments earlier. My focus moved to the three bodies which laid on the ground in a bloodied heap. Two of the bodies were mangled beyond recognition but I did recognise Nott, a powerful Death Eater who had always been a good friend of Fathers. I moved closer and scowered the ground around him for his photograph. If only I could find it and destroy it. Moving the whole soul wouldn't protect it in the same way a regular horcrux would. I needed only to burn the photograph to release the soul. I moved closer to the pile of corpses, terrified that someone's eyes would fly open. It still wouldn't have been the worst thing to happen to me. The pain of the magic in the circle was worse than any horror story. There was no photograph in Nott's trouser pockets. No photograph in his shirt pocket. I tried to roll him onto his side to see if he had landed on it.

"Can you get us out?" I leaped up, startled in surprise at hearing the voice. Two boys the same age as myself and a girl a little younger than them huddled to one side. The Ravenclaw girl was crying while the two boys from Hufflepuff tried to comfort her. They didn't seem to be in pain at all. I recognised the boys, they had been in the same year as me. One of them was Zacharius Smith, he looked at me with disdain. I knew for a fact that he had been declared missing but assumed dead when the battle at Hogwarts was over, meaning they had been in the trap since the battle.  
>"Sure. I need you to move to the middle." I drew in a ragged breath and took out my wand. A fresh wave of pain washed over me.<br>"By the bodies? But.." I cut them short.  
>"Quickly. Its September already." I ushered them. The boys stood in disbelief.<br>"Why are you bleeding? Wait. What? We've only been here for ten minutes." The other boy asked while helping up the Ravenclaw girl.  
>"Time is flying in here. It's a trap set by the Death Eater over there." I pointed. "Hurry." They begrudgingly moved to stand next to the three mangled bodies.<p>

"Aren't you a Death Eater too?" I ignored the comment from Smith. Did he want to get out of here before the next century? I began to chant in a whisper while drawing the runes on the ground in a circle around us. I delved through the pain which was contorting my thoughts to bring up images of the runes I had been taught. I worked hard to keep my right arm steady and drawing as I held my bleeding left arm in the crook my neck to keep the wound above my heart. I guessed that a circle filled with dark magic was not a good place for a Death Eater who had good intentions. I felt like the magic was trying to purge out my own dark magic to make itself stronger. Dying in the stupid circle was not an option, technically I was still in detention. Three people were dead already but I still had three left to save. Even if they were idiots. I focused on drawing the intricate runes as the minutes ticked by. Image after image flooded through my head as the pain became overwhelming, I urged myself to draw quicker. I pleaded with myself not the let my arm falter. On the last rune my vision began to blur completely out of focus, I had drawn the last curve just as the world turned black.

I groaned in pain.

My eyes refused to open and my whole body ached. I put my leg back and pushed myself onto my side. That hurt more. The sudden clomping of shoes startled me, I jolted forward and landed hard on the stone floor with a thud. I opened my eyes to see the blood pouring from my nose.  
>"Mr Malfoy, what on earth are you doing down there?" Questioned Madame Pomfrey. Her strong arms reached down to help me up.<br>"I'm not really sure, everything hurts." I sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand to my broken nose.  
>"Move your hand boy." I did. "Episkey." My nose jarred back into place. I groaned in pain again. "Drink this. It'll help with the pain and blood loss." I took the decanter of thick gloopy potion and drank down the vile liquid without complaint. Anything to feel better would be worth it. I moved around to lay back on the bed and studied my heavily bandaged left arm. I'd just realised that my left leg was heavily bandaged too. Panic stung my stomach. I looked around the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had gone back to her office by the entrance of the wing and I was otherwise alone. A barrage of questions overcame me and I longed to bring the matron back to answer them but I wasn't sure my body would cooperate with walking or even just standing. I gave in and tried to rest instead.<p>

Soon after, Professor McGonagall and Professor Zion rushed down the hospital wing towards me. I gently moved myself back into a sitting position.  
>"Mr Malfoy, I'm glad to see that you're finally awake." McGonagall conjured chairs for the two of them by my bed.<br>"How long was I out?" I puzzled that time must have flown by. I didn't really think that through before leaping into the circle.  
>"You destroyed the circle on Halloween night and have been unconscious for the six days which have passed since then." She paused to let it sink in. It made sense, a week had passed for every minute I was inside the circle.<br>"The students." I stated in a panic.  
>"Are each fine and well at home with their parents, trying to get their lives back on track." She put her hand to my arm. "There's no need to panic Malfoy." It didn't help much.<p>

"You know about the dark mark on my leg?" I asked her.  
>"Due to the incessant bleeding of both dark marks, I was forced to contact the Ministry." She looked serious. I sighed in embarrassment. "They explained that it was the Lord Voldemort's personal mark. They furthered to say it was well established that you were under the influence of the imperious curse at any time the mark was used to call you and therefore you committed no crimes." She stated.<br>"I would have rathered no one knew about the Dark Lords sick endeavours in which I was included." I wondered how many people now knew. Probably the whole school knowing Hogwarts. "They did tell you that the imperious curse had been manipulated? I knew what was going on, what I was doing, even though I couldn't do anything about it. I even knew what was being done to me and I didn't stop it. I should really be locked up." McGonagall remained serious and stoic. Zion looked unperturbed and a little sympathetic. Maybe they did know already.  
>"Be that as it may Malfoy. We will be leaving that in the past. Only myself, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Zion and your fellow eighth years know that you even have a second dark mark. No one knows why your dark marks bled out but they seem to have stopped. There was similar bleeding on the body of Nott, he has been sent to the Ministry for autopsy in an effort to establish the reason behind this." I interrupted.<p>

"Did you find his picture? I looked for it." I really did.  
>"It is thought that there was no picture. Lost or burnt no one knows. It seems that Nott attempted to use the first body, a man fighting for his side, to make a Horcrux within the second body of our Runes expert. How the students escaped his notice is not yet certain but what is certain is that Nott's attempt failed, killing both victims. His wounds then ended his life before he could make further attempts." I blanched at no one finding his picture. Every Death Eater carried their picture.<p>

"Does my Father know I'm awake? I should owl him." I asked.  
>"Already done. I expect your parents will be here as soon as they receive my owl." She reassured. "Professor Zion has been teaching your classes about magical creatures and your homework has been collecting itself on your desk. If you wish to continue at Hogwarts, you may pick up where you left off as soon as you are well enough. You'll be exempt from detention, I feel your due is paid." Surprised I would be allowed to stay after defying the Headmistress and disappearing for nearly two months, I turned to Professor Zion.<br>"It won't be weird will it? You know I aren't gay, don't you?" I asked awkwardly.  
>"Malfoy, I couldn't care less even if you were gay. It's not like you'd be interested in a married man with twin daughters not much younger than yourself." He joked. It definitely wouldn't be awkward. I was actually a little excited to get back to learning and teaching. Maybe those snotty second years could master the disarming spell before I did.<p>

I turned at a commotion coming from the entrance to the hospital wing. Father was arguing with Madame Pomfrey. Mother looked over to me before rushing up.  
>"Draco." She stood on the opposite side of the bed and put a hand to my head.<br>"Mother there's no need for a fuss." She left her hand near my head never the less as Father and the matron approached.  
>"We'll be leaving now Matron. Come, Professor Zion. Get well Mr Malfoy." McGonagall and Zion walked with Madame Pomfrey out of the wing.<p>

When there was just the three of us left in the wing Father spoke to me finally.  
>"I wanted to tell you Draco. I'm proud of you. I wouldn't have had the courage to risk my life for people I didn't know. During the first war I was sent by the Dark Lord to destroy a circle and it still remains the most terrifying experience of my life." He stood by Mother, one arm around her and the other hand on the bed beside mine. "It made taking lives feel like a paper cut in comparison. It has always been my hope that you would never experience the agony of the magic." I moved my hand on top of his.<br>"It's okay Dad. I'm okay." I looked at the worried faces of my parents and realised what anguish they must have gone through in the last eight weeks. Time really was a precious commodity. It took a moment before I realised tears were on my face. I quickly swiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Darling, maybe you should come home. You could rest and work in the office a little until your job starts at the Ministry." Mother's gentle but hardened eyes looked at mine. I contemplated hard. Resting, healing and being at home sounded good, but to me it felt like I'd only been at Hogwarts for a week. Despite feeling alone here, I'd done some good. More good than I'd ever done before.  
>"This is where I'm supposed to be. I'll be back at home driving you crazy before you know it Mum." She hugged me gently. I wished I could stay safe in her arms forever.<p>

I never found out that day if they knew about my second dark mark. The bandage was visible beneath the bed sheets but it wasn't mentioned. Father brought me up to date on the Ministry's clean up of both the wizarding and muggle worlds while Mother fussed over me. It seemed that most of the physical damages were now repaired, even within Hogwarts. Father was expected to become deputy to the Minister for Magic in the new year. Even though Father was not a man of many emotions, he couldn't suppress a hint of a smile from his face.

**A/N -** I promise Draco/Hermione in the next chapter and also to explain Ron further (soon) as requested in reviews. Thanks for sticking with the story this far!


	5. Chapter 5

I laid on my stomach on my bed on a sunny Saturday morning, marking homework parchments. Half a foot on the uses of the disarming charm made for interesting reading. The interpretation of twelve year olds on this matter produced both serious and amusing results. The personal ones were mostly of vengeance. 'To block spells and steal Edwards wand. His wand has a core of unicorn hair which is awesome, way better than my useless dittany stalk.' I remembered doing this same assignment and writing a full foot of malicious hate about Potter which got me a month of detentions. My second week back of teaching had gone even better than the first. The target practice dummies had taken a beating and both sets of students left the classroom grinning from ear to ear.

An owl's beak pecked at my window. I leaped up and opened it, instantly recognising Father's large tawny owl. When I'd returned to my room after my stay in the hospital wing, I arrived to a pile of homework the size of Mount Everest. It wasn't until I had moved the pile yesterday that I found a letter from my absent friend Goyle underneith. His letter described that his Mother was killed in the battle at Hogwarts, he and his Father escaped from the after math of the battle not long after we did. At the Goyle estate, Mr Goyle was captured by the Ministry and put on trial before being sent to Azkaban. He refused to take veritisirum before the hearing and was charged guilty for all crimes held against him. The Ministry had made it clear at the end of the war that anyone unwilling to prove their innocence, or in some cases ability for redemption, would be given a verdict of guilty. The war had been such a mess and had such a high death toll that finding reliable witnesses for any crimes committed by Death Eaters and other followers of the Dark Lord was near to impossible. Goyle had escaped the Ministry's grasp and was hiding out in the Forest of Dean. He was bored and unsure what to do with himself. Goyle, not knowing of our move, had written to ask if he could stay at the Manor with us. Living rough wasn't suiting him well.

Draco,

I will meet you at 11am in the Three Broomsticks.

Father.

I had written to ask Father to meet me. I knew that Father would not agree to have Goyle stay with us while he was a fugitive. However, I wanted to help my friend. I just didn't know how I could. I checked my watch, ten o'clock exactly, I needed to get moving. I petted Maali quickly and grabbed my coat and bag before racing to the door.  
>"Where are you going?" I heard Granger ask. Surprised I turned to her. She was dressed warmly with her blue bag clutched close.<br>"Hogsmeade. Meeting my Father for lunch." I answered honestly.  
>"Can I walk with you? I need to go to the post office for some muggle books I ordered." She blushed.<br>"I guess but we have to go quickly, I'm supposed to be there in an hour." I retorted.  
>"Thanks." She went through the door ahead of me. I frowned.<p>

"Why didn't you ask the Weasley girl to go with you? I thought the two of you were glued together." I puzzled. Her smile faltered as we made our way up to the bridge.  
>"It's a long story Malfoy." She said sadly. I didn't care at all why but I was trying to be a better person and if that meant humouring the Granger girl, so be it.<br>"It's a long walk to Hogsmeade." I replied. Relief flooded her face.  
>"Well, you know that Ron is at Durmstrang?" She asked.<br>"I overheard you yelling in the first week of term, yeah." I admitted.

"He wrote to me a few weeks ago, asking me over to the Burrow for lunch on boxing day. Which insinuated that I wouldn't be welcome there for Christmas break."  
>"Hmph." I nodded along as we started down the road.<br>"It's a little odd. When he left I was staying at the Burrow, it was at the same time Harry left to Auror training so we assumed he'd gone with him. You see, since the battle at Hogwarts and all that went on with Lavender, Ron sort of went into himself. Wouldn't talk to anyone. I didn't really understand it but I tried to give him space. That's what men want when confused isn't it?" It seemed a rhetorical question and I really hoped it was.  
>"I guess." I answered anyway.<br>"So, he disappeared. Then the week before I came back here, the Weasley's received a letter from him." She sighed. "They wouldn't let him on the Auror training course. The grades he received for the pre determined NEWTs were far too low."  
>"He never did seem to study much." I pondered.<p>

"Your right. He was told to return to school to achieve the required grades to be allowed on the course or to look for employment elsewhere. I suspect that with Harry doing the training and his feelings of constant peer pressure that he wanted to do the same no matter what. However, he wanted nothing to do with me or Lavender. He said that he had written to McGonagall about his dilemma and she in turn sent a letter of recommendation to Durmstrang. Although he lacks to meet their standard academically, he has the skills and physical endurance to impress them." She shivered with cold and rooted through her bag, pulling out a pair of gloves.  
>"Physical endurance? Weasley?" I asked perplexed.<br>"Fighting built him up. He does have a damaged left shoulder from the splinching but it was well on its way to recovery the last time I saw him." She stated whilst putting the gloves on.  
>"Splinching?" I asked. Weasley got splinched?<br>"It was last September and my fault, I don't want to talk about it more." She looked upset.

"How is it that you're not friends with the Weasley girl anymore?" I asked trying to distract her from the memory.  
>"Well, I asked Ginny about the letter, if she thought it meant I couldn't stay at the Burrow for Christmas break. She got really defensive and started yelling that I'd never been invited. Which I do agree with in theory but I just assumed. Mrs Weasley has said many times that I'm always welcome at the Burrow. I've spent more Christmases with them than I can count." She thrust her arms out in exasperation.<br>"Why can't you spend Christmas at home with your parents?" I asked.  
>"Memory charm. I went to reverse it after the War but I couldn't do it." Tears sprung in her eyes. I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and passed it to her. "They adopted a little girl. Ellie, Ellie Granger. She's the most beautiful five year old. Blond hair and grey eyes, I could almost swear that she's a witch." More tears came as she dabbed at her face. "They looked so happy. Filled with such pure love and joy that I just couldn't disturb it. I can't risk that happiness for my own selfish reasons." She sobbed. I put my arm on hers in a reassuring gesture, as my Father would do with me.<p>

"If you need a place to stay, the Malfoys new apartment welcomes muggle borns with open arms." Did I really just say that?  
>"Really? The Malfoys in an apartment. I've never heard anything so ludicrous!" She sniffled and gave a half laugh which was almost a snort. Part of me agreed, it did seem ludicrous. It did also feel like home none the less.<br>"I mean it Granger, Father might stick his nose up but Mother would love having an extra person to dote on a little." I admitted.  
>"I'll think about it, thanks Malfoy." She said genuinely. I looked ahead and realised we were almost to Hogsmeade.<br>"I need to get going to meet Father. Enjoy your books Granger." She gave a half smile before making for the post office.

I spotted Father sat in the corner of the pub with two butter beers on the table. His butter blond hair, the same shade as my own, hung right down his back. It was longer than I'd ever seen it.  
>"We drink butter beer now?" I asked. His grey eyes looked up.<br>"Draco I'm trying to blend in. Everyone else is drinking butter beer." He snapped. I sat across from him on at the small table. "Whatever it is that demands my immediate attention had better be important Draco, I was supposed to be working today."  
>"It is Father, at least I think it is." He looked impatient as I pulled Goyles letter from my bag, passing it to him. He read and re read it while I sipped down the butter beer in front of me.<br>"What is it that you expect to come of this Draco? I presume you already understand that I would say no to his request of staying with us?" A serious expression rested on his face. More serious than usual, I worried.

"I want to help Goyle, he's been my friend for as long as I can remember. Maybe if he went before the Ministry they'd give him a free pass like they did with me." I expressed. With Crabbe gone and his Father in Azkaban I feared I was his last hope.  
>"Draco. Why were you given a free pass by the Ministry?" What an odd question, he knew the answer as well as I did. I humoured him.<br>"I was coerced, threatened and often under the effects of the Imperious curse." I said. My stomach tightened.  
>"Forgetting that you were influenced. What crimes were you brought to trial for?" The relevance eluded me but his pressure bore down.<br>"Father.. "  
>"What crimes Draco?" His voice hardened despite being no louder than a whisper. I felt helpless but to answer.<br>"Murder, rape, grievous bodily harm, torture and the obvious, being a Death Eater." I retorted trying not to throw a fit, bringing up such memories was reminiscent of torture itself. "Satisfied Father?" I hissed.  
>"Consider this my boy. Besides being a Death Eater and I assume rape, Goyle I'm certain committed all of these crimes." The unspoken sentence hung in the air. No one cursed him, no one threatened death and brutality if he didn't follow orders. He wasn't even given orders. He had even yelled in the room of requirement that he didn't take orders from anyone.<p>

Goyle committed all of the crimes by choice.

It hit my stomach so hard I had to grasp it to keep from vomiting. In all this time I had never given thought to Goyles actions being of his own making. He had always been my back up, showing unwavering loyalty even when I mocked him or made him jealous. Him and Crabbe had been my two. They tried to learn dark magic in a bid to become Death Eaters, to become like me. This was my fault.  
>"You must realise Draco, you have no choice but to pass this letter along to the Ministry. Goyle will undoubtedly be sent to Azkaban unless he can prove that he has no further malicious intent." No. "We have no choice. The new wizarding world has no room for those without the ability to repent." I put my head to my hands. The weight of the letter rested upon me. In sending me the letter, Goyle had practically given himself over to the Ministry. Such a huge part of myself was loyal to him that despite everything, I hoped they wouldn't find him in the Forest of Dean. "Draco." I looked up at my Fathers sympathising gaze. It was a look that I had never seen on him before. "I will fix this. I want you to go back to school and put this out of your mind. It will be okay." His hand rested on my arm.<p>

Back at the cabin I broke down in hysterical tears. I was glad Zion was home visiting his family for the weekend. I had already lost Crabbe to dark magic and now I was going to lose Goyle to the dementors. Guilt washed through me in waves. Every inch of my body felt it. In an effort to quell the feelings I went into the bathroom to wash the stains from my face. I looked up from the faucet at myself with hate. My cheeks looked sallow and my eyes haunted. My fist connected with the mirror. It took a moment to sink in that shards of the shattered mirror had impaled themselves my right arm. I stood in a confused daze with my arm running blood into the sink. I could feel blood on my face too.

"Malfoy! What on earth have you done?" Grangers yell pulled me from the daze. I looked at the sink full of blood. "We need to get you to the hospital wing." She bustled about doing who knows what. Her reaction reminded me of when I broke my arm in third year.  
>"No. I don't need to hospital wing. I'll fix it myself." I added, taking out my wand. I frowned at the thought of trying to heal my wand arm with my wand.<br>"Stop, Malfoy. You need to take the glass out first." She said in a panic. I dropped my wand down the side of the sink, trying to balance it on the edge. Ignoring it I tried to pull out a larger shard of the mirror which was stuck in my arm. The pain made me stop. I hadn't realised that it hurt at all until that moment. Granger picked up and passed my wand back to me before pulling a pile of towels out from underneath the sink. She handed me one. "Hold this under your arm. Let's go into the common room where its lighter. I'll draw the glass out for you." I held the towel and stumbled into the common room, beginning to feel light headed.  
>"I'm not sure I can do to lose much more blood Granger." She looked non puzzled and led me to sit down on the sofa.<br>"I'm pretty efficient at healing. I had lots of practise healing Harry and Ron." She took hold of my arm and withdrew her wand. "It might hurt a little and take a few minutes, why don't you tell me what happened?" She asked.  
>"It's my fault. Goyle will be sent to Azkaban." I stated and scowled at her look of sympathy. "I don't want to talk about it."<p>

"Well, tell me about something else." She thought. "What it was like being a death eater?"  
>"You really want to know? I know that you know about my second dark mark." I asked taking in a deep breath to ease the pain as she removed a piece buried deep in.<br>"I expect it wasn't great." She said while healing the cut left from the piece of glass.  
>"There were odd perks. Some of the people I was sent to capture were overseas. I'm well travelled and my apparating is leaps and bounds better because of it." I admitted. Although the bad far outweighed the good, I had been to some beautiful places. Granger looked thoughtful. "What is it?" I asked.<br>"It doesn't matter, a stupid thing to ask." I was puzzled.  
>"It's okay. Ask away. There's still a lot of glass in my arm." I suggested.<br>"Some in your face too Malfoy." She added. "I'd wondered. If you ever killed anyone." She looked a little afraid that I might lash out at her for asking. I tamed down the building urge to do so.

"It's complicated and a little confusing." She nodded. " I was under the effects of the Imperious curse but the Dark Lord had tampered with the spell. He found a way for me to be witness to myself even though I was taken over by the curse. My memories and experience of it are fuzzy and clouded as if I were drunk. My Aunt Bella did teach me to use occlumency in an effort to fight the effects of the curse but it didn't work at all. Plus when I did try it, the Dark Lord threatened to kill me." I gasped in pain.  
>"So you did kill someone?" She asked.<br>"The Ministry classified it as Murder, though I didn't kill anyone living. I destroyed Dementors." I sighed. Her face hardened.  
>"Dementors cannot be destroyed Malfoy. They're a non being." She stated.<br>"The Dark Lord referred to them as the undead. He wished to be master of all species but Dementors were tricky. They are never fully ruled by anyone because they have nothing to gain and nothing to lose. I was largely involved in the experiments which led to the death of the undead. It was gruesome, horrible stuff and I'm grateful that I cannot remember it with great clarity." I shuddered.  
>"Didn't they try to suck out your soul?" She asked.<br>"To the Dark Lord, that was part of the fun." His laugh rang in my ears.

"Why would the Ministry consider it murder?" She puzzled.  
>"The Ministry is working hard to win over the Dementors. Through my taking veritusirum before the Ministry, they now know how to kill them if they don't conform. However, instead of stooping to threatening to cull the race, they took a rather more amiable approach. Should they be killed, the attacker would be charged with murder as if the Dementors were a human race." I finished as the last shard was removed from my arm.<br>"And you were let off because you were under the influence of the imperious curse?" She healed the final cut before turning her attention to the mirror shards in my face.  
>"Yes. Any and all crimes I committed were either under the influence of the curse or under threat of execution or worse by the Dark Lord." I answered.<p>

"Why do you still call Voldemort the Dark Lord? After being forced to do such terrible things I would have thought you might call him Voldemort." She drew another shard from my face and healed the laceration it caused to the same point as the rest. She must have been a believer in allowing injuries to complete healing on their own. I took a deep breath.  
>"I was the Dark Lords favourite. In turn, I was the only Death Eater with permission to call him Tom. Although I first became a Death Eater by way of the Dark Lord punishing my Father, after the death of Dumbledore and the release of the Death Eaters from Azkaban it seemed he took a shine to me. He stayed in my room at the Manor, any spare time he could find was spent teaching me dark magic and commanding me to torture people. He seemed to find it hilarious. I call him the Dark Lord because I don't want the memories of calling him Tom." Grangers face had contorted in anguish. She had finished removing the glass, shards laid bloody on a tray on her lap. There looked to be an awful lot of it.<p>

"I still think you should go to the hospital wing. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would be able to give you something for the pain." She looked adamant.  
>"I've been through so much pain lately, these cuts almost feel like a friendly tickle." I itched the dark mark on my left arm.<br>"Did you get glass in there too?" She asked looking at my arm. I rolled up my sleeve to reveal my dark mark. It was covered in scratch lines and the skin around it was raised and red.  
>"No, it just constantly itches and burns." I admitted.<br>"It looks horrible Draco. You need some soothing salve." She took hold of my arm and studied the mark. "Is the other one like this?" She asked and blushed.  
>"I'm pretty sure it's worse but I aren't showing you that one." I smiled to myself whilst pulling my sleeve back down.<br>"I didn't mean.." She blushed brighter.  
>"I know. It was meant to be a joke, Hermione." A hint of smile showed on my face and she responded with a mirrored expression. I wasn't sure I was comfortable with first names but I was appreciative of her patching me up. A trip to the hospital wing was something I wanted to avoid.<p>

"I need to grade some Transfiguration papers but I can bring them out here if you want company." She offered.  
>"I'll just go grab my homework." I replied.<p>

**A/N -** Thanks for reading, more adventures to come!


	6. Chapter 6

November was well on its way, I could feel it bringing in the winter. Or maybe the court room at the Ministry of Magic was always this cold. I had a hard time deciding. Earlier this week I received an owl from the Ministry, summoning me for a hearing. The charges of which I had been accused were enough to put me in Azkaban for the rest of my days. I was so nervous I struggled to sit still.

"Mr Malfoy. I will ask one more time. Are you willing to drink the veritisirum?" Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt asked. His bright green robes stood out among the red robes of the rest of the jury.  
>"I am." I answered. Drink veritisirum or go to Azkaban. I had no intention of going anywhere near a Dementor ever again. The ominous cup sat infront of me. Two drops of potion mixed into a small cup of water. Here goes nothing. I drained the cup. My emotions stilled and disappeared, my eyes focused intently on the Minister.<p>

"You are Draco Lucius Malfoy?" He asked.  
>"Yes."<br>"Explain to me, of your knowledge, why you have been brought here today." He leaned forward a little.  
>"Nott's photograph was discovered on the grounds of Hogwarts."<br>"Very good. Have you ever seen his photograph?" He questioned.  
>"No."<br>"Have you ever searched for the photograph." He looked down at the parchment in front of him.  
>"Yes."<br>"Where and when?" He took his quill from the ink pot.  
>"Inside the circle, on and around Notts body. I entered on September seventh."<br>"What were your intentions?" He asked.  
>"To burn the photograph and save anyone in the circle."<br>"Why did you want to burn the photograph?" He questioned.  
>"I knew that burning it would release the soul, it seemed the right thing to do."<p>

"Did you kill or harm any of the men inside the circle?" He wrote vigorously on the parchment.  
>"No. I'm fairly certain the three men were already dead when I entered."<br>"There were three students also inside the circle?" His quill abruptly stopped.  
>"Yes."<br>"You didn't see any suspicious behaviour from them?" He looked up to me.  
>"No. They were scared."<br>"In your mind, would it be possible that one of the students took the photograph?" It occurred to me it was an odd question.  
>"From approximations, ten minutes had passed between the students and I arriving in the circle. It is possible."<br>"Why do you think the students were alive but not the runes expert, who arrived after them?" One of the red cloaked jurors looked at him. Opinions were a waste of veritisirum.  
>"I've never given it much thought Minister."<p>

"Has Gregory Goyle made any form of contact with you since the letter you received and passed on to the Ministry?" I noted his abrupt change of subject.  
>"No."<br>"Do you want Goyle to be found?" A personal question which turned more heads of the jury towards the Minister.  
>"Yes." The answer was not what I thought it would be.<br>"Do you currently feel any malicious intent towards anybody?" He asked.  
>"No. Although, I would like to kick Ronald Weasley, Minister." He raised an eyebrow and collected up parchments from the jury. He scanned all twelve of them.<br>"Draco Lucius Malfoy. All charges of murder and withholding information are dropped. You are free to go. We advise two days of rest to let the effects of veritisirum wear off. Court adjurned." He smiled in my direction before leaving through a door at the back of the stands. I'd always thought he was a good Minister for Magic.

Mother and Father waited for me just outside the court.  
>"Cleared of everything?" Father asked.<br>"Yes." I replied.  
>"Let's get you home darling." Mother smoothed back my hair. Her touch felt reassuring.<br>Father had to go back to work. My being put on trail hadn't done him any favours at work. There had been talk of him being fired if I was found guilty of any charges.

We apparated to the apartment with a loud crack and I set about doing homework. Although I was appreciative that the next two days were the weekend, I was still catching up on mounds of work from being in the circle. I settled into writing a parchment on the basics of curse breaking, with books spread all around me.  
>"How is homework going darling?" Mother stood in the doorway to my room.<br>"I wish I understood it better. I should re-read 'A guide to Curse Breaking' but I just don't think I have the time." I sighed.  
>"If you read the book again, maybe you would be faster doing your homework." She commented. How was it she always made perfect sense? I moved the parchment to the end of the desk and placed the curse breaking book in front of me. "How are you feeling? From the veritisirum?" She asked.<br>"Emotions are returning, which sucks when you have to be honest all the time. I can't even lie to myself." I admitted.  
>"It'll pass. Don't you worry darling." She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.<p>

"I told the Ministry I wanted Goyle found." I hung my head, feeling as though I had betrayed my friend. It meant they hadn't found him yet.  
>"We have to play our role in the new world Draco. Once the Ministry is content that they know everything, they will fear nothing. Harmony will come just as we need it." I looked up to her calm smile.<br>"It sounds as though you have some malicious intent yourself Mother." I commented.  
>"The Dark Lord was beneath us Draco, don't you forget that." She quipped.<br>"The Dark Lord was certainly beneath me, Mother." I snapped.  
>"Dinner is on the table. Will you call your Father home, he's late." She asked, ignoring my oncoming tantrum.<br>"But.." She turned to leave, I looked at her back with exasperation.  
>"Draco, please." Her voice worried.<br>I reluctantly pulled out my wand and rolled up my sleeve. I placed the tip of my wand into the centre of my swollen red dark mark and thought of my Father. The mark scolded my arm as if boiling water had been poured upon it. I bent over and screamed in agony, clutching my wand and arm close to my chest. With a loud crack Father appeared before me and the pain subsided.

He turned on me.  
>"Do that again boy and I'll hide you so bad you'll wish you'd never been born." He growled and sauntered from the room. Summoning him had been worse than any hiding. It was about right. Mother's worried, Father's mad, everyone gets upset at me. I wished I was back at school.<p>

I slammed my book shut and stuffed my wand back into the holder. I stalked into the dining room trying to take deep breaths to calm my temper. Mother and Father were already sat, arguing at a whisper as to try not allow me to overhear. They abruptly quietened as if nothing had been going on. I sat down to my plate of steaming vegetables and boiled potatoes. Silence lasted until I had almost cleared my plate.  
>"Why don't you have some meat boy?" Father stood to cut some lamb.<br>"I'd rather not Father." I said, trying not to express my thoughts further.  
>"Don't be so ridiculous Draco. You'll waste away to nothing." He cut another piece and put it on my plate.<br>"I've seen enough murder Father, I don't need to see it on my plate." He looked as though he was about to get very angry. If it hadn't been for the veritisirum I might have just said I was full. Mother interjected before Father's temper could take over.  
>"It's just a phase, Lucius. He'll grow out of it." He seemed to calm a little.<br>"My son. A vegetarian." He spat.

"May I be excused?" I asked. I got up without waiting for an answer and made for my bedroom. Mother was right on my tail. Father was right, I had lost weight from not eating meat. I still wasn't going to eat it though.  
>"Draco." I reached my room and began packing my things into my bag. Books, clothes and homework. "Draco, your Father had a rough day at work, it's no reason to leave. You need to stay, rest until the veritisirum has worn off completely." She looked worried as I finished packing my things and put my bag onto my shoulder.<br>"I'm done with being told what to do Mother. I had enough of that from the Dark Lord, I don't need it from my parents too. Whatever you and Father have planned for me, I won't be participating." I opened the door from my bedroom to the balcony and stepped out into the evening air. Tears sparkled in Mother's eyes. I leapt over the railing.

I landed in a field. I had been aiming for Hogsmeade to go back to school. Maybe apparating just before hitting the River Thames from twenty floors up wasn't such a great idea. I looked around. The sun was setting and there was nothing but fields and sheep in sight. I'd never been here before. Ironic. I brought up a clear image of Hogsmeade in my mind and turned on the spot. Another field. The air was colder here and I took a guess that I had reached Scotland. Definitely closer to Hogwarts than London. At a second glance I noticed a barn in the distance. I had been here before. While I was under the imperious curse, there were people hiding in the roof space. The memories were fuzzy, I couldn't remember who I was with. Perplexed and wanting to know more, I headed over to the barn.

It was really quite large from close up. I pulled on the door latch and found it locked. I pulled out my wand pointed it to the lock. It clicked and the latch opened. I looked around behind me for any muggles but all I could see were sheep. I quickly went into the barn and shut the door behind me. Inside the barn was a horse, I'd seen the creatures before passing the Manor, often pulling carts. The horse neighed loudly but I ignored it in favour of taking in my surroundings. I recognised the stables at the back and realised that I had entered from the door at the other end of the barn the last time I had been here. The roof and beams looked like they had been rebuilt. I could remember destroying some of the original beams, a man and a woman had been hiding up there. I walked forwards to a darkened patch on the ground, stained with blood, which had been covered with straw. I tortured someone here. I could almost see the woman writhing in pain. The Dark Lord had murdered them. My heart ached. I wished so much to be back home with my parents. In my Mothers comforting arms.

I left the barn. I needed to go home. Home to the apartment in London. I turned on the spot thinking of my bedroom. Its silk green bed sheets and blackout curtains. I closed my eyes in hope but when the rush of adrenaline subsided, I still felt the cold wind against my face. I reluctantly opened my eyes. Another field. What on earth was wrong with me? I wracked my brain. I knew how to apparate like black smoke, like a Death Eater. To slow down so much you could control where you landed. I mustered my strength and stepped forwards into the air. The speed of flight felt invigorating and my head began to clear as I flew low over the fields, hoping I was headed to London. I heard two bangs ring out in the night sky. Two small silver things hit me in the chest, knocking me backwards from the apparation. I screamed in pain as I landed hard on the ground. The small silver things were embedded into my chest.

"Can you tell me your name?" The bright lights hurt my eyes. They wooshed past as if I were flying through a tunnel. I was laid on a moving bed. How odd.  
>"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I splutted. My throat felt horse. I tried to reach for my wand but I couldn't move my arms without pain exploding through my chest. "Okay. We're on our way to surgery. You've been shot. Is there anyone I can call?" Her bright face looked at mine.<br>"Call? What is surgery? Let me go, Granger will heal me." I asked puzzled trying once again to reach for my wand. I realised a tube was sticking into my skin where my wand and its holder should be.  
>"You need to lay still Draco. Who is Granger?" I felt like I shouldn't answer but the veritisirum hadn't yet worn off.<br>"Hermione Granger, from school." I answered, feeling offended at her insistence upon using first names.  
>"Okay, I need you to take some nice deep breaths now, Draco." She placed a big clear plastic thing over my face. I tried to push it away but she held it firmly in place. I adamantly decided not to take any deep breaths and wondered if she was trying to suffocate me. I began to feel incredibly tired all the same. My eyes closed and I was gone.<p>

I woke up to an annoying slow beeping. I hoped it would stop if I opened my eyes. I risked it, the beeping continued. I was laid on a bed, one of six in the room. Although I couldn't be certain there weren't more because some areas were blocked off with ghastly looking curtains. There were three other people on beds, all wearing horrible scratchy gowns like my own. I wondered who had changed me and where my clothes were. Two of the patients were asleep and one was awake, staring at me. He had a tube in his arm like mine, leading up to a bag on a hook. I also had a white plastic thing stuck on my finger, I tried to pull it off but was rewarded with a sharp twinge of pain in my chest. I looked up to see a woman in a blue tunic walking over to me.  
>"If you could leave that in place in would be much appreciated, Draco." I scowled at her.<p>

"How are you feeling? In a lot of pain?" She asked.  
>"No." I lied. At least the veritisirum had worn off. "Can I please leave?" I asked trying to sit up. She put a hand to my arm and held it down gently.<br>"Not yet Draco. You were shot in the chest, it might take a little while to get better." I frowned at her. "Someone from the police will be in shortly to ask you a few questions." She left. Well, that explained it. I was definitely in a muggle hospital. We had Aurors, they had Police. I wondered if the police killed people too, like the Aurors did. I hoped I could leave soon, Mother would be worried if she knew I hadn't made it to Hogwarts.

A large man in a uniform entered the wing and made his way over to me. He looked very official with a hat and clipboard. He took the chair from the top of the bed and sat to the side of my bed.  
>"Draco Malfoy?" He asked curtly.<br>"That is my name. " I answered. What was with these muggles and their use of first names?  
>"We haven't been able to contact your family. We sent an officer to your listed address but the property was abandoned." He commented. We were listed as still living at the Manor.<br>"I don't live there anymore." I admitted.  
>"May I have your current address?" He asked, seeming exasperated.<br>"My home address or term time address?" I asked, trying to avoid answering.  
>"I would suggest your home address, Draco." He used a blue plastic tube to write on some parchment. These muggles sure seemed to love plastic. What was wrong with quills?<br>"I don't know it. We only just moved there." I lied. I did know.  
>"Do you have any means of contacting your family?" I thought hard. Owl? That wasn't a method used by muggles, of that I was sure.<br>"No." And that was a little worrisome.  
>"We can return to that later." He added, noting my panic.<p>

"The farmer who shot you thought you were a bat. I have no idea how he thought that, but he did say it was very dark and he may have been confused. We know that you were trespassing but he is willing to drop the charges based on him putting you in hospital. He shouldn't have even been carrying a gun." He sounded annoyed. "You could press charges for him shooting you but I suspect the outcome would only land the both of you in prison." He looked for a reply.  
>"I'm not looking to put anyone in prison, officer." I said. I wondered where my wand was.<br>"The nurse asked me to check if you wanted to report the artist who did the tattoo on your arm, she said she it's badly infected and gave you an extra shot of antibiotics for it." I looked at my arm. The tube was stuck in just below my swollen dark mark. I realised my dark mark would be my ticket out of here. Summon Father and have him take me home.  
>"I'm pretty sure he's already locked up." I lied. The officer looked down at his clipboard.<br>"That seems to be all, unless you can think of an address we can use to contact your parents." He looked at me with more patience than I thought possible.

The door to the wing banged open. A tall man in bright yellow robes entered.  
>"Draco!" He said loudly with a heavy accent. I recognised the Minister for Magic.<br>"And you are?" The police officer asked, turning to the intruding Minister.  
>"I am young Draco here's Uncle Kingsley." His tone quietened. "By marriage of course. His parents are both working away, when I realised he was missing I contacted the police and was direct straight here. Thank you for finding my Nephew, officer." He lied as he took the officers hand and shook it briskly.<p>

Shacklebolt whispered quietly to the officer, in such a low tone I couldn't register. The officer stood.  
>"I'll go get your discharge papers. Your belongings are in the drawers by the bed." He walked away. Kingsley busied himself stuffing my clothes, wand and bag all into a bag he produced from a pocket in his robes. I looked at him in puzzlement. I struggled to sit up, reminding myself that any pain I felt, I had felt much worse before.<p>

The Minister penned his signature on the parchment produced by the police officer using the plastic tube. The nurse walked quickly over and removed the tube from my arm. I was shocked at the length of the needle which had been under my skin. She added cotton wool and a piece of tape to the area which it had been pulled out of. She took the clip off of my finger and passed the Minister three bottles of odd shaped balls and one bottle of liquid which I assumed was a muggle potion. She worked robotically and silently as if in a trance or under the imperious curse. She brought over a seat on wheels. I stared at it.

"Get in Malfoy. We need to get out of sight before we can apparate." Shacklebolt busied himself with the nurse and police officer until they both left. By which time I had managed to get into the chair. My breath was ragged with pain, I tried to calm myself. This pain I could handle. The Minister pushed the chair out of the ward and down the corridor until we reached an empty bathroom. He turned on the light and locked the door. "Can you stand?" He asked.  
>"Maybe." Was my answer. I tried to push myself up but the pain and pressure on my chest was making me feel light headed. "I can't. Sorry Minister." I added.<br>"I'll pick you up. Shut your eyes and ignore the pain." I did as he asked. Even as he struggled to get me out of the chair and into his arms, the pain was no worse than inside the circle. When he turned on the spot I hung on tighter, willing myself to stay conscious cradled in his arms.

I felt the cool evening air on my skin and hoped only a day had passed since I left home. I opened my eyes to see the road which led to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade.  
>"I thought you were taking me home?" I asked. I really wished I were home. I felt exhausted.<br>"I intend to take you straight to the hospital wing. There'd be no point taking you home, only to need treatment from a Healer. I hear Madame Pomfrey is as good as any Nurse at St Mungos." He wrapped his cloak around me and I was thankful. The hospital gown gave little protection from the cold and wind.  
>"I wish I could walk." I grumbled, knowing I'd probably drop to the floor after a few steps.<br>"You'll be running by the time Madame Pomfrey has finished with you." He chuckled.  
>"I sure hope so." I thought."Can I ask Minister, what became of the photograph?" I asked.<br>"There was a write up in todays Daily Prophet. I'll make sure you get a copy in the morning." He answered.  
>"Today is Saturday?" I puzzled, hoping it was.<br>"Yes. Rest, Malfoy. It's a long way to the hospital wing even at my pace." I leant my head against his cloak and fell asleep to the Minister's soothing hum.

**A/N -** Sorry if this chapter is a little depressing, there will be more happiness and Hermione in the next! I'll address more Ginny stuff soon too, as requested!


End file.
